UN AMOR A PRUEBA DE TODO!
by lexie annatsumi asakura kido
Summary: Natsumi tendrá que enfrentar un milllón de pruebas para tener un final feliz, pero sobre todo superar celos y envidias para probar que su amor es a prueba de todo!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son de la gran mente de Level 5…..

Por los pasillos de la empresa se encontraba caminando el vicepresidente de la Asociación de futbol, enfundado como todos los días, en un traje impecable, zapatos bien lustrados y una corbata que diariamente era de color naranja y es que este era su color favorito, solo que los patrones y adornos de esta eran diferentes en cada ocasión, su nombre: Satoru Endou.

Todos los días tenía asuntos que atender: revisar junto con mucha gente los juegos y el orden de los equipos del torneo, además de vigilar el progreso del equipo del cual era dueño: el equipo profesional los rayos de Tokio, y lo hacía con ayuda del entrenador del equipo: Kudou que era también parte del consejo del la Asociación de futbol y padre de su actual novia Fuyuka Kudou, si bien la chica era un poco enaltecida, él la quería mucho y era "feliz" a su lado, excepto por todos los berrinches que hacía, a pesar de todo no cambiaría el amor que le tenía y su relación de más de 3 años; a decir verdad todos sus amigos le decían que llegarían juntos al altar, y no sólo sus amigos sino también su madre que estaba orgullosa de la relación de su hijo y adoraba a su nuera, su padre que decía que si Mamarou era feliz el también lo sería; en contra de relación estaba su abuelo Daisuke Endou, dueño y fundador de la Asociación , quien decía que su nieto no debería estar con una niña llorona como Fuyuka y más bien le tenía respeto porque de haber sido él la hubiera dejado hace mucho.

En ese momento Endo se encontraba sentado pensando en las musarañas, cuando de pronto entró a su oficina otra de los miembros del consejo y su mejor amiga desde la infancia: Aki Kino.

Al verlo tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, en su rostro apareció una sonrisa, pues ni siquiera se había percatado de la entrada de la chica, decidió tomar asiento, pues al conocerlo tan bien, sabría que llevaría tiempo para que Endo "volviera a la Tierra".

Despúes de un rato Endo, la miró fijamente a los ojos, y le dijo:

-Aki, ¿Exactamente, cuánto tiempo llevas ahí sentada?

-No lo sé, mmmm,¿ dos horas?.

-¿Tanto tiempo, me quede ensimismado en mis pensamientos?- con cara de preocupación

-sonrió- no, mentira, te engañé, sabes que eres muy ingenuo, en fin, no sólo llevo aquí como 10 minutos.

-Uff, me asustaste, pensé que era cierto, y bueno, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-En realidad vine a hablar contigo de tu novia, estoy enterado de la pelea que tuvieron ayer.

-Si es ridículo, pero no lo entiende.

-Si la verdad es que si es ridículo, pero bueno.

-No, no, dime ¿quien se pone celosa de mi asistente?, solo Fuyuka, que se pone celosa hasta de un palo de escoba con falda; digo ¿de verdad cree, que soy un mujeriego empedernido?

-¡Ja!, eso lo eras, antes de tener una relación con Fuyuka….

FLASHBACK

Endo Mamorou era el capitán del equipo de la Universidad de Inazuma, si bien no era el más inteligente de su clase, tampoco era el menos aplicado, tenía una fama de mujeriego junto con sus tres mejores amigos de la Uni: Shuuya Goenji, quien jugaba como delantero en el mismo equipo, y los hermanos Atsuya y Shiro Fubuki, el primero defensa y el segundo delantero en el campo de futbol.

Cada fin de semana salían al antro los 4 y arrasaban con las chicas más lindas y claro que no sólo era por gozar de una personalidad muy linda, sino, más bien, por la arrebatadoras sonrisas que poseían y por ser los más guapos de la Universidad, o en otras ocasiones se llevaban a cualquiera que quisieran a la casa de playa de la familia Goenji, pues el padre de éste era un afamado médico y dueño de la cadena de hospitales "El ángel Guardián".

Podríamos decir que Endo era un chico muy coqueto, pues de un momento a otro se le veía con una chica o con otra y ni mencionar a cuantas se había estado a punto de llevarse a la cama; todo esto cambió cuando conoció a Fuyuka y decidió "tener una relación seria y estable", pero siendo sinceros el castaño le había sido infiel a su chica varias veces a causa de influencia de sus tres mejores amigos, pues le llevaban a una que otra chica buena onda, a cada reunión.

Hasta que un día había sido descubierto por su novia y ella amenazó con dejarlo sino cambiaba, y el chico al darse cuenta de que la quería decidió que no la dejaría ir. Por consiguiente sus amigos le cuestionaban diariamente si valía el esfuerzo que dejara de lado las aventuras por una chica y si de verdad amaba a Fuyuka, y obtenían por respuesta del castaño que era una persona especial en su vida; pero era cierto era tan especial, que aunque varias veces estuvieron a punto de tener relaciones íntimas, ella siempre lo detenía pues juró que llegaría virgen hasta el altar y decía que si de verdad la quería esperaría hasta que iniciaran una vida en matrimonio.

FIN FLASHBACK

En la entrada del hotel Raimon se encontraba ingresando al recinto una bella joven mujer de cabellos rojizos, rostro delgado y hermoso, facciones delicadas, y una figura que muchas de las empleadas envidiaban, pues según ellas no se podía ser inmensamente millonaria y tener una belleza que dejaba embobados a muchos a la vez.

Ella además de ser una chica bella era una mujer con mucho ingenio, suspicacia, pero sobre todo inteligencia, era Subgerente del hotel Raimon y al ser hija del dueño era una de las socias mayoritarias del hotel, y vaya que odiaba eso de ser la hija del dueño, pues en innumerables ocasiones muchas chicas envidiosas y groseras, le habían dicho que tenía el puesto de subgerente por ser "hija de papi" y a causa de eso había sido llamada desde la infancia de esta manera y es que toda la ciudad sabía que el retoño de los Raimon al ser mayor sería dueña del negocio familiar.

Pero era mentira eso de que sólo por ser hija se había ganado su puesto, si, había que admitirlo ayudaba mucho llevar el apellido, pero también significaba una gran responsabilidad, era bastante obvio que la heredera no podía ser una chica desobligada, floja y perezosa, al contrario debía prepararse, y de hecho lo hizo, se preparó muy bien, durante toda su vida académica, fue muy aplicada, sacaba las mejores calificaciones y destacaba de todos, al terminar la Universidad lo había hecho con el promedio más alto de toda la generación de la licenciatura en Administración Turística, y ¿por qué había estudiado eso?, porque siempre había sido amante de los viajes, y pensó que esta profesión era una forma de cumplir su pasión por esa actividad.

Pero todos tenemos nuestros defectos y Natsumi Raimon, no podía ser la excepción, gozaba o como muchos decían había sido maldecida por la naturaleza con un carácter muy amargado, su padre siempre se lo recriminaba y éste carácter había sido explotado aun más cuando la madre de la chica había muerto, fue lo más doloroso por lo que había pasado, y fue una etapa que ella prefería no recordar, pues fue un momento en total oscuridad, de la cual sólo había salido con la ayuda de su mejor amigo: Yuuto Kidou, el había sido como una luz dentro de esa oscuridad que la había atrapado, siempre habían sido mejores amigos, desde que tenía memoria habían estado juntos, en la escuela, eran vecinos, lo compartían todo, siempre estaba el ahí para ella, y viceversa, de hecho lo adoraba, era su mejor amigo, confidente, compañero de conquistas al crecer y llegar la edad de las citas, que vaya que había tenido varias citas, a decir verdad ella siempre las había planeado, pero parecía que a Yuuto Kidou, jamás le interesaba más allá cualquier chica; o al menos eso pensaba- sonrió al recordar esto último-, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vino a su mente que un día su mejor amigo y casi hermano, le había dicho que jamás tuvo ni tendría interés en otra chica que no fuera ella, la chica se sintió muy mal, no podría creer ni en el más remoto de sus sueños o sus pesadillas que esto pasara, pero no lo pensó de mala forma, no quería ofenderlo, a decir verdad nunca fue un mal partido, era lindo, tierno, detallista con ella todo un caballero y ni hablar de lo guapo que era, claro que no era ciega, se podía dar cuenta de esto, pues era una gran cantidad de chicas que estaban detrás de Kidou , muchas veces pensó que su felicidad y su destino era estar con él, pero siempre desistía de ese pensamiento, pues pensaba que si algún día lo llegaba a besar sería como besar a su hermano.

El hotel Raimon hacía unos meses se había asociado con el hotel que era su competidor y del cual era dueño el padre de su mejor amigo Kidou, el Hotel Imperio, como propuesta de los jóvenes hijos hacia sus padres, insistiendo en que se avecinaba el acontecimiento más esperado y que dejaría múltiples ganancias económicas al país y a la empresa: el mundial de futbol; después de discutir los beneficios y contras del proyecto, los señores Raimon y Kidou, llegaron a la resolución de juntar los establecimientos, para así dar paso al nuevo hotel: El Imperio Raimon"

Natsumi al terminar de pensar en esto ya se encontraba en su oficina y gimió al recordar que este día el trabajo la atraparía hasta altas horas de la noche, pues su padre estaba de viaje junto con su mejor amiga y hermana de Kidou, Haruna en un viaje de negocios, pues era la asistente del padre de Natsumi, así que no tendría con quien tener platica, a decir verdad el trabajo de hoy sería ir a la Asociación de futbol, para saber la fecha exacta del inicio del mundial en Japón, y saber el número de equipos y personas para que ella pudiera ofrecer mediante una presentación frente al presidente, los servicios del hotel Raimon, claro que no iría sola, no, de hecho la acompañaría el segundo subgerente, Kidou, agradecía que fuera así porque a pesar de ser una mujer fuerte, le aterraba estar sola enfrente de un grupo de desconocidos, así que en unos segundos el iría a buscarla para terminar los detalles de la presentación del hotel: fotos, diapositivas con la información y servicios de este mismo, promociones, ect.

Por su parte Endou se encontraba bastante ocupado, pues su abuelo estaba de viaje y el tendría que recibir a las visitas de ese día: todos los organizadores y el gerente del hotel: El Imperio Raimon, se sentía nervioso, ya que no sabía si podría hacerse cargo, no era la primera vez que tenía una junta así, no, de hecho ya había asistido a varias juntas, pero nunca se había hecho cargo el directamente de la organización de una, siempre veía a su abuelo hacerse cargo, pero algo debió aprender o ¿no?

Natsumi y Kidou iban muy elegantes pues querían dar una muy buena impresión e iban en la limosina de ella, la fémina iba vestida con una falda de tubo cintura alta color negro que iba hasta un poco por encima de la rodilla y que hacía resaltar su pequeña cintura y sus prominentes caderas, el adorno de esta prenda era un moño negro a la altura de la cintura; una blusa blanca manga corta, zapatillas negras de punta, un collar de plata con el dije de un corazón. Kidou no se quedaba atrás llevaba puesto un traje color negro, camisa blanca, corbata roja y zapatos negros muy limpios, llevaba sus rastas acomodadas en media coleta y esta vez no portaba sus goggles, lo cual dejaba apreciar sus lindos ojos rojos.

En la Asociación todo estaba listo, Endou sorprendentemente tenía todo listo, bueno con ayuda de sus amigos Fubuki (encargado de departamento de relaciones internacionales), Atsuya (departamento de relaciones humanas), Goenji (encargado del departamento de recursos humanos), y Aki, era obvio que esto era un evento de gran importancia porque ellos ya estaban sentados en la oficina ocupando sus lugares correspondientes, estaban en un silencio sepulcral (raro en ellos), y en la cara de Endou se podía notar el nerviosismo, Atsuya estaba dando un laaargo trago a su agua embotellada cuando de repente entró por la puerta la hermosa Natsumi, la reacción que tuvo el peli rosa fue escupir el agua de forma estrepitosa, pues era obvio que la belleza de la chica había sido impactante para todos pues se habían quedado boquiabiertos y con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se les saldrían de las cuencas, a Aki esto le molestó un poco y aclarándose la garganta de forma ruidosa, hizo que volvieran en si, la cara de los chicos cambió cuando vieron que Natsumi iba acompañada de un hombre.

Rápidamente Natsumi y Kidou se presentaron y pidieron disculpas, al haber llegado ellos en lugar de los dueños del Imperio Raimon, pero argumentaron que ellos eran sus hijos y los subgerentes; Endou hizo lo mismo presento a los miembros del consejo e igualmente pidió disculpas por que el presidente de la Asociación no hiciera acto de presencia, informándoles que estaba de viaje de negocios.

Los subgerentes del Imperio Raimon hicieron su presentación y llegaron al acuerdo de que este sería el hotel indicado que brindaría hospedaje a todos los participantes.

Al finalizar la presentación, se dieron cuenta que les había sobrado tiempo, así que a Endou se le cruzó una idea por la cabeza, invitarlos a celebrar y tomar unos tragos a todos los que se encontraban presentes en la sala.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos al bar más cercano?- dijo Endou

-Mejor al canta bar- apeló Aki

-¡Si!- dijo Shiro

La idea no les pareció mala, excepto a una sola persona: Natsumi, quien dijo que era perder el tiempo y que no tendría caso, pero, su amigo Kidou, la convenció con argumentos que solo él habría usado. Natsumi y Kidou abordaron la limosina de la chica; Atsuya, Shiro, Goenji, Aki y Endou, se fueron en el auto de los hermanos Fubuki: un Porsche color negro, hacia el mismo destino. En el camino Kidou le platico a su amiga que pensaba que los chicos serían unos ineptos para llevar a cabo la negociación, pero que el resultado fue bastante bueno, la chica le dijo que no necesariamente debían ser unos ancianos para tener experiencia, pues ellos no pasaban de los 25 años y estaban también a cargo de la negociación, a lo cual Kidou no tuvo más que darle la razón.

En el otro auto, los chicos iban platicando animadamente acerca de la actitud que habían tomado los subgerentes del Imperio Raimon, y lo hermosa que era la chica Raimon:

-¡Wow, esa mujer es despampanante!- dijo Atsuya

-Bueno la verdad si es muy bonita- apeló Shiro

-¡Bonita!-extrañado-si es un cuero de mujer- dijo Goenji

-¡NO! Creo que no hay un adjetivo para poder describir a una mujer así, nunca había conocido a una mujer que fuera igualmente bella que inteligente- dijo Mamorou

Este último comentario causó un resoplido por parte de Aki, quien dijo:

-Gracias (nótese el sarcasmo) ¿y tu novia y yo que somos entonces Mamorou?

-L-lo siento Aki, no era mi intención ofenderlas.

-Bueno ya, además no se que tanto le festejan si la chica ya tiene novio- volvió a hablar Aki

-¿De verdad?- dijo Goenji desilusionado

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Atsuya

-Pues el chico Kidou, ¿no notaron lo juntitos que se fueron y las miradas que se lanzaban?- esto último Aki lo hizo con la intención de que dejaran de hablar de Natsumi, pues se sentía un poco celosa, que alabaran tanto a una chica que no fuera ella.

-¿No en serio?- dijo Endou

-si- dijo tajantemente la única chica presente.

-Pero aún así ella es muy hermosa para un tipo como él, ella se merece a alguien mejor como…- respondió el castaño

-Como Tú, ¿no?- dijo Shiro, quien sólo había estado escuchando la conversación y hasta ese momento había hablado.

-No, me perdonas, pero tú no puedes, tienes novia, apropósito te mataría si supiera a dónde vas- dijo en forma burlona Goenji.

- Sabes que ninguna se me escapa- dijo el chico castaño

- ¿perdón?- preguntó la chica Kino

- Hay Aki, es broma, sabes que yo amo a Fuyuka y prometo que no le haría eso- habló el castaño, cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda, sin que nadie se percatara.

- Si, Endou, te creería si no te conociera, véndele tu cuento a quien no te conozca- parló Aki- además es una mujer muy seca, y altanera, si es una presumida de lo peor, niña mimada hija de papi- muy malhumorada siguió Kino.

Al llegar al canta bar, pidieron unos tragos y se veían muy alegres, excepto Natsumi, que tenía una cara de pocos amigos, empezaron a bailar los chicos con Aki, pero la única que estaba sentada era la castaña, quien los observaba, en ese momento Atsuya supo que era su momento de sacar a bailar a la chica:

-Hola!-dijo acercándose a al mesa, ¿quieres bailar?- extendiendo su mano.

-No gracias-dijo secamente la castaña

-B-bueno como quieras- dijo indignado el chico, pues ninguna chica se le había resistido.

Al regresar a la pista. Todos se reían de él.

-JA JAJA!- se doblaba de la risa Goenji,- ¿Qué, te bateó?

- Ja- sarcásticamente- muy gracioso, idiota, a ver inténtalo tú.

- Bueno, con permiso,- pasando al lado de Endou.

Endou solo pedía que le dijera que no, para poder bailar con ella, quería pasar solo un rato a solas con ella, era una chica hermosa y tenía unos labios muy tentadores, quería saber si de verdad eran tan carnosos como se veían.

Y así Goenji, fue el segundo bateado hasta que Kidou, quien ya se encontraba un poco celoso, (pues creía que sólo el tenía derecho sobre Natsumi, llevaba años esperando que la chica le diera el si para que fueran novios, como para que una bola de extraños, quisiera pretender a su "futura novia"); invitó a bailar a la chica, recibiendo para su sorpresa una respuesta afirmativa y así bailó con ella, para envidia de los bobos, y gracia de Natsumi quien obviamente lo había hecho a propósito

Como su coraje era grande los 3 comenzaron a beber licor como si fuera agua, los únicos que no bebieron fueron Fubuki (pues era el conductor resignado, no perdón designado) y Aki, que sólo observaba enfurruñada el espectáculo. Pero el que tomó de más fue Endou, tanto que ya estaba más alegre de lo normal, y se atrevería a cualquier cosa con tal de sorprender a la chica Raimon, así que se acercó al Dj que programaba las canciones que cantarían, y pidió una única canción, subió al escenario trastabillando por los efectos del alcohol, y dijo:

-Esta canción, hip!-, está hip, dedicada, para la belleza de mujer que se encuentra sentada allá –señalando hacía Natsumi, en ese momento un reflector apunto en dirección a la chica, y todos los presentes se giraron en dirección a la chica mencionada, y ella sólo saludo con su mano de una manera nerviosa.

Y así comenzó a cantar:

Ay que bonita chica esa que baila aqui en el antro  
mira como lo mueve como presume de sus encantos  
no dejo de mirarla hasta parece que me ha embrujado  
y yo la quiero tocar

Voy decidido a todo, a bailar con ella, invitarle un trago  
aunque se ve cabrona y al que se acerca lo está bateando  
esto a mi no me asusta, más batallosas las he amansado  
y hoy la voy a besar

Y si es muy alzada pues me subo por ella  
si de plano es muy fresa yo le pongo la crema

Puede decirme naco que soy un corriente ranchero atrevido  
pero a esa morrita la jalo conmigo  
y estando en la cama no dirá lo mismo

Y al subirme a su cuerpo y morderle la boca  
haré que se ponga su vagi loca  
yo se que le encanta la cosa traviesa  
y estando en la cama le quito lo fresa  
_o sea, naco yo y panchero_

Ay que bonita chica esa que baila aqui en el antro  
mira como lo mueve como presume de sus encantos  
no dejo de mirarla hasta parece que me ha embrujado  
y yo la quiero tocar

Voy decidido a todo, a bailar con ella, invitarle un trago  
aunque se ve cabrona y al que se acerca lo está bateando  
esto a mi no me asusta, más batallosas las he amansado  
y hoy la voy a besar

Y si es muy alzada pues me subo por ella  
si de plano es muy fresa yo le pongo la crema

Puede decirme naco que soy un corriente ranchero atrevido  
pero a esa morrita la jalo conmigo  
y estando en la cama no dirá lo mismo

Y al subirme a su cuerpo y morderle la boca  
haré que se ponga su vagi loca  
yo se que le encanta la cosa traviesa  
y estando en la cama  
_(te acomodas o te acomodo)_

Puede decirme naco, que soy un corriente ranchero atrevido  
pero a esa morrita la jalo conmigo  
y estando en la cama no dirá lo mismo

Y al subirme a su cuerpo y morderle la boca  
hare que se ponga su vagi loca  
yo se que le encanta la cosa traviesa  
y estando en la cama  
le quito lo fresa

Al terminar de cantar recibió una ovación por parte del público que se encontraba presente en el karaoke-bar, pero sus amigos se encontraban con la boca abierta pues jamás pensaron que Endou, podría llegar a hacer semejante estupidez; por su parte Kidou se encontraba furioso pues pensaba que el castaño había sido muy atrevido en cantarle eso a Natsumi; y ella no se quedaba atrás con eso habían dejado su orgullo por los suelos, era una vergüenza que le hubieran dedicado una canción así y pensar la humillación que le hizo pasar frente a todos los espectadores; tenía ganas de salir corriendo, de darle un buen golpe, decirle unas cuantas "cositas" a Mamorou, pero como su ego pudo más, no hizo más que aplaudir fingiendo emoción, se levantó de su lugar caminó lentamente hacia el Dj y ella también pidió una canción, pues iba a pagarle al chico con la misma moneda con una canción que dejaría su orgullo por los suelos, pues ella pensaba que a este juego podían jugar los dos, y sentenció:

Esta también va especialmente dedicada para el sujeto de la corbata de color naranja, espero que te guste- el reflector también apuntó hacia Endou y todos se voltearon en su dirección.

Comenzó así:

Estás algo desubicado

quien te dijo que no hay una que no se muera por ti.

Si tu estrategia ha funcionado

de seguro es porque no me conocías a mí.

No me impresionas con tu carro tu dinero

tus regalos y tu forma de vestir.

No te equivoques corazón

porque no hay nada que se venda aquí.

Tienes complejo de Don Juan

y en el celebro tres neuronas que no piensan más que en Sexo.

Aparentas ser el hombre más perfecto y que lejos estás.

Me duele lo que te digan.

Ni te vistas que no vas.

El panorama está muy claro

te criaron como el niño consentido de Mamá.

Se de tu falsa independencia

y que tu cuenta y tus tarjetas son por tu Papá.

Y reconozco que eres guapo

y serías un buen partido si cambiaras de actitud.

Pero te encuentro tan vacío

que no quiero un hombre como tú.

Tienes complejo de Don Juan

y en el celebro tres neuronas que no piensan más que en Sexo.

Aparentas ser el hombre más perfecto y que lejos estás.

Me duele lo que te digan.

Ni te vistas que no vas.

(x2)

Tienes complejo de Don Juan

y en el celebro tres neuronas que no piensan más que en Sexo.

Aparentas ser el hombre más perfecto y que lejos estás.

Me duele lo que te digan.

Yo te digo la verdad.

Nino tonto.

No pierdas tiempo conmigo.

Ni te vistas que no vas.

Estás algo desubicado.

Venga.

En ese momento Natsumi entregó el micrófono al Dj, recibió el aplauso de los espectadores y jaló a Kidou de la mano para retirarse del lugar cuando iba cruzando la puerta el chico se le adelantó para pedirle al chofer que se acercara y cuando dejó a Natsumi, Endou se levantó de su lugar y trató de alcanzarla, tiró de su muñeca haciendo que volteara y le dijo:

-Espera Natsu…-pero ella se zafó del agarre y se subió a la limosina que ya estaba con la puerta abierta por Kidou, ambos abordaron y se retiraron del lugar.

Los amigos de Endou lo siguieron y en esta ocasión Aki fue quién pidió el auto de Fubuki al valet, cuando subieron al Porsche Endou trató de hablar, pero lo único que salió de su boca en vez de palabras fue un vomito estrepitoso sobre la fina tapicería del coche….

_NOTAS FINALES:_

_Las canciones no me pertenecen la primera se llama "Le quito lo fresa" y la segunda es "Ni te vistas que no vas" de Isa Mebarak_

_Espero que le den una oportunidad a pesar de ser una historia muy diferente a lo que están acostumbrados en Inazuma, pero el Sol brillará para cada uno de los personajes, habrá mucho drama, solo denle una oportunidad y dejen un lindo review con sus recomendaciones. _

_Además ya vieron que la pareja principal serán EndoXNatsumi, las demás a lo largo de toooooda mi historia: EndoXFuyuka (si ella va a ser la maldita que no puede faltar en una buena historia), NatsumiXGouenji (si el va a ser el amigo envidioso), FubukiXHaruna, HarunaXGouenji, GouenjiXFuyuka ah! Y casi al final de toda la historia recibirán la sorpresa de un personaje especial que será como un angelito para Natsumi._

_Sayonara, mata nee! _

_ATTE:_

_Lexie Annatsumi Asakura Fubukidou _

_Segunda nota: Este fic ya lo tenía escrito desde hace como 3 meses, pero no lo había subido porque me daba cosa como lo recibirían, pero yo se que les va a gustar_

_¡Apoyando la campaña llenemos el fandub de ENSTASUS!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen son de Level 5, si así fuera Endou y Natsumi ya tendrían un bebé, yo sólo los utilizo para cooperar en la campaña llenemos el fandub de ENDATSUS/ENDUMIS

Aclaraciones:

*_* : acciones de los personajes

_Cursiva: PENSAMIENTOS_

El astro Rey se asomaba en su plenitud en el cielo, en una habitación comenzaba a sonar un celular, que en estos momentos ya llevaba un rato repiqueteando, y una mano perezosa buscaba el artefacto sobre la mesita de noche para callarlo.

Al lograr su objetivo, el castaño dueño de esa mano, se levantó de su cómoda cama con un dolor de cabeza que parecía que se le partiría en dos, tenía la garganta seca y clamaba por un poco de agua.

El teléfono celular repiqueteo de nuevo, y el chico por fin contestó:

-Diga

De manera exasperada- ¿Quién demonios te crees se suponía que ya tenías que estar aquí? Y ni creas que se me olvida lo de la anoche, me debes la limpieza de la tapicería

Al castaño esos gritos hacían que le retumbara aún peor la cabeza.

-Quieres callarte, me creo el vicepresidente de la Asociación de futbol y lo de la tapicería te lo voy a pagar, después…ahorita mi cruda no me deja ni pensar.

-Si pero no eres el único me siento igual y ni que decir de Gouenji, pero somos responsables y estamos trabajando y….-contestó la voz al otro la do del teléfono

El castaño colgó el teléfono no estaba de humor para aguantar regaños de Atsuya, él no era precisamente un santo.

Endou tomó un baño, se alistó y tomó dos pastillas efervescentes, tal vez no hicieran efecto pero de algo debían servir.

Al llegar a la Asociación se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a repasar en su mente pequeños recuerdos que tenía de la noche anterior, no podía creerlo, se había pasado de la raya tenía que pedirle disculpas a la hermosa Natsumi.

Natsumi se encontraba sentada en el escritorio a esta hora ya había realizado varios pendientes, recordaba que la noche anterior el patán de Mamorou se había comportado terriblemente y ni que decir de sus amigos Gouenji y Atsuya.

En ese instante recibió una llamada por el interfono de la oficina

-¿ Si, que ocurre Haruna?

La mencionada había llegado la noche pasada del viaje con el padre de Natsumi.

-Tienes una llamada de la Asociación de futbol

-Ay por favor, dime que no es el estúpido "señor" Endou?

La pelirojiza le había comentado esa misma mañana a Haruna acerca de lo que sucedió la noche anterior en el canta-bar, pero a la peliazul sólo le hacía gracia la situación.

-No, no es él,-entre risas- es el guapísimo Shiro Fubuki, *suspirando*

-¿Y ese suspiro?- dijo Natsumi

-Ay, es que es muy guapo- habló la peliazul

-¿Lo conoces?-preguntó la pelirojiza

-Si, lo he visto en varias revistas de futbol, al lado de sus amigos-respondió Haruna- pero si quieres le digo que estás ocupada- continuó la chica

-No. No él no tiene la culpa de que sus amigos sean unos idiotas.

Natsumi recordaba que el era el único que no había intentado ligársela, no había tomado y por tanto no se había portado como patán

-Entonces en un momento lo comunico contigo en la línea 4

-Gracias Haru.

Minutos de silencio y después contestó:

-Natsumi Raimon, Gerente General del hotel "EL Imperio Raimon", buenos días en que puedo ayudarle señor Fubuki.

-Buenos días señorita Raimon, antes que nada quiero ofrecerle una enorme disculpa de parte de la Asociación de Futbol, por el comportamiento de Endou, y en segunda pedirle que deje de decirme señor, me hace sentir como un anciano, solo dígame Fubuki

-Está bien Fubuki, sobre el tema de anoche no se preocupe, ya quedó olvidado, y espero que no haya sido el señor Endou, quien lo mandara a pedir estas disculpas.

-No, de hecho ninguno de mis amigos saben que estoy hablando en este momento con usted, y como recompensa quisiera invitarla a comer, además para terminar de afinar detalles sobre los servicios que el "Imperio Raimon" nos ofrecerá para los equipos.

-Mmm, está bien, le parece bien a las 3:00 pm en el restaurante Cima del cielo.

-Perfecto, ahí estaré, muchas gracias señorita Raimon.

-Hasta luego Fubuki.

Y en ese momento cortó la comunicación con el peliblanco.

Y fue a decirle a Haruna que saldría ese misma tarde a comer con Fubuki, para que no atendiera ninguna cita para ella a esa hora, le indicó en que lugar estaría por si sus padre llegara a necesitarla, pero lo más importante que no le dijera a el ni a Kidou a cerca de con quién iba a salir que sólo les dijera que había salido un momento, que no había dicho con quien y que pronto regresaría, la causa, si le dijera a su padre lo que había pasado, seguro la mandaría a terminar el recién firmado contrato con la Asociación, pero el señor Raimon no entendería que ese evento representaría un gran ingreso para el hotel, que necesitaba una remodelación por parte del departamento de mantenimiento y re decoración, y la segunda causa, si Kidou se enteraba querría meter su cuchara e ir con ella a la comida, pero ella era una mujer independiente y no lo quería todo el día con ella como perrito faldero.

Endou recién ingresaba a la Asociación de futbol, subió por el elevador directamente al pasillo que conducía a su oficina, abrió la puerta de esta y en su sillón estaba sentado su abuelo.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer en la reunión con los gerentes del Hotel Raimon? ¿ya tenemos contrato o todavía no?

-Si abuelo, ya tenemos contrato pero…

En ese momento Endou se enfrascó en una conversación amena con su ancestro quien sólo reía en algunas partes o hacia cortos comentarios acerca de lo que su nieto hizo.

-Hay Mamorou, sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer algo así, pero que esperas ofrece disculpas a la señorita Raimon, e invítala a comer como recompensa no apremio tu comportamiento puesto que ni tu padre ni yo te hemos enseñado eso, pero bueno. Me voy a revisar si hay más pendientes.

En ese momento Endou buscó una de las tarjetas que le había entregado el pesado de Kidou con los datos del hotel, para saber el número telefónico del establecimiento, justo estaba tecleando cuando escuchó que la puerta de su oficina se abrió y dijo..

-Hay abuelo y ahora ¿que se te olvidó?

-Hola Endou, no no soy tu abuelo, sólo venía a decirte que voy a llamar a Natsumi, para ofrecerle disculpas por tu estupidez de ayer, e invitarla a comer

-No, Gouenji, ya estoy haciendo eso en este momento.-dijo el moreno

-Hay Endou pero si que eres imbécil ¿crees que despúes de lo que hiciste te va a querer contestar? Me extraña que no lo hayas pensado-parló el pelicrema

Era cierto, pero no perdía el castaño nada con intentarlo. Del otro lado del auricular..

-Está usted llamando al hotel "El Imperio Raimon" si conoce la extensión márquela ahora o espere a que una operadora conteste.

Endou marcó la extensión que tenía la tarjeta mencionada

-Buenos tardes oficina de la Gerente Natsumi Raimon ¿en que puedo servirle?

-Buenos tardes habla Endou Mamorou, vicepresidente de la Asociación de futbol, quisiera hablar con Natsumi Raimon.

-Oh disculpe señor Endou, pero la señorita Raimon no se encuentra en este momento, cuando ella regrese le diré que llamó, ¿quisiera dejar algún recado?

-No gracias-desilusionado el pobre Mamorou.

-Está bien, hasta luego señor Endou.

Y colgó, Gouenji sólo se rió porque Endou no hubiera cumplido su cometido.

-Ahora voy yo- tomó el auricular y marcó redial, hizo el mismo procedimiento y espero que contestaran.

Haruna se rió puesto que en la oficina tenían identificador de llamadas y reconoció el número al que hace unos momentos había colgado. Resignada y con voz cansada contestó.

- Buenos tardes oficina de la Gerente Natsumi Raimon ¿en qué puedo servirle?

- Buenas tardes habla Shuuya Gouenji encargado del departamento de recursos humanos, me podrías comunicar con la señorita Natsumi Raimon.

-Disculpe señor Gouenji, en este momento ella no se encuentra, cuando ella regrese le diré que llamó, ¿quisiera dejar algún recado?.

-Sólo dígale que llamé, ¿está bien?

-Claro señor, yo le digo.

-Gracias encanto.

Ahora era Endou el que se reía de la estupidez de Gouenji.

-Ya ves y decías que sólo era conmigo.

-Endou, eres un idiota por tu culpa ya no me quiere contestar por ser tu amigo, ¿valdrá la pena dejarte de hablar para que ella me hable?.

Endou solo lo miro con ojitos enojados ¬¬´

En el restaurante "cima del cielo" una chica ojirojiza llegaba al establecimiento y era conducida por la hosstes a su mesa…

-Disculpa la tardanza Fubuki, pero el tráfico va en aumento en esta hora.

-Claro no se preocupe señorita Raimon, lo importante es que llegó.

-Pero tengo algo que decirte, si yo te digo Fubuki, tu dime Natsumi tutéame.

-Ok, está bien.

Y así se enfrascaron en una conversación de trabajo, cuando de repente al teléfono de Natsumi estaba entrando una llamada, que Natsumi no notó porque tenía en modo silencio su celular

Bip, bip, bip…

Del otro lado del teléfono..

-No contesta, vamos Natsumi contesta-hablando para si misma Haruna-contesta

-¿Qué pasó Haruna, ya contestó?- preguntó el dueño del hotel Raimon

-No, señor Raimon, no me contesta- dijo la aludida

-¿Le habrá pasado algo?- cuestionó Kidou preocupado- tal vez deba ir a buscarla

-Tal vez si- parló el señor Raimon- pero no sabemos dónde está, aunque… Haruna ¿tu sabes dónde está?

-Por enésima vez señor Raimon, no sé dónde está- mintió la Otonashi

-Saben que voy a buscarla- dijo Kidou

-¡No!- dijo asustada la peliazul- ustedes están muy ocupados y como Natsumi no está *nerviosa*, no tengo trabajo, mejor yo voy a buscarla.

-Está bien Haruna- sentenció el señor Raimon

En ese momento Haruna salió como alma que lleva el diablo a buscar a su amiga, como ya sabía en donde estaba no tardaría en encontrarla…

Minutos después llegó al restaurante "Cima del cielo"…

-Buenos días señorita, ¿tiene reservación?-pregunto la hosstess

-No, pero vengo a ver a la señorita Raimon-contesto Haruna

-Ah, en ese caso, acompáñeme por favor- pidió la señorita.

Haruna fue conducida hacia la mesa donde estaban Fubuki y Natsumi

-Hola Natsumi, lamento interrumpirte pero te llamé varias veces a tu celular y no me contestaste, tu papá y Kidou te están buscando necesitan que les pases el inventario de los departamentos que componen el hotel, sellado y firmado por ti- habló apresuradamente la recién llegada

-Claro!- se dio un golpe en la frente Natsumi- es que mi celular lo tengo en vibrador- *sacó el teléfono de su bolsa de mano y lo revisó* -wow ¿20 llamadas perdidas?- Preguntó la Raimon

-Lo siento, te necesitan urgentemente- se disculpó la peliazul

-Está bien-*voltendo hacia Fubuki*- lo siento creo que tengo que irme…- no pudo terminar por que Fubuki estaba embobado observando a la linda asistente de Natsumi-pensándolo bien-continuó, Porque no mejor se queda con mi asistente y mejor amiga Haruna Otonashi *dijo tomando de la mano a Haruna y sentándola en el lugar que ella ocupaba anteriormente*- gusta de las tardes lluviosas, tiene 23 años, y su hermano es el señor Yuuto Kidou, me voy, Haruna, tómate el día libre-ordenó

-Pero Natsumi- parló Haruna-

-pero nada* la aludida se acercó al oído de su amiga peliazul y le dijo*-este chico te gusta ¿no?-Haruna sólo se sonrojo aun más- ¿vez? Después me agradeces, nos vemos. Lo lamento, señor Fubuki tengo que retirarme, pero lo dejo en buena compañía.

Fubuki sonrojado solo asintió.

Natsumi llegó al hotel y la esperaban ansiosamente su padre y Kidou, arregló los asuntos que tenía con ellos, y al terminar se acercó al escritorio de Haruna, vió que tenía en la libreta de recados, unas letras anotadas

"Llamó el señor Endou, dice te avisara que llamó "

"Llamó el señor Gouenji, y dijo los mismo que Endou" :D

En ese momento Natsumi sonrió por la forma en que Haruna anotó el recado, y sonó el teléfono, contestó ella misma.

-Nastumi Raimon, gerente del hotel Raimon, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

-Señorita Natsumi, que bueno que la encuentro- hablaron al otro lado del teléfono

-_Ay no-_ se lamentó mentalmente, ¿por qué había contestado diciendo su nombre?, bien pudo haber contestado "Buenos tardes oficina de la Gerente Natsumi Raimon ¿en qué puedo servirle?", pero no, ¿por qué demonios dijo su nombre?-Diga ¿señor Endou? *indiferente*

-Quisiera pedirle disculpas por lo de la noche anterior, no era mi intención, y mucho menos que se formara una idea equivocada de mi.-pidió disculpas Endou

-No me diga*sarcástica* pues lo de la mala imagen ya la formé, pienso de todo corazón que es un patán, y sobre lo de su intención, acuérdese que los niños y los borrachos SIEMPRE dicen la verdad – arremetió Natsumi

-Que le parece si para disculparme, la invito a cenar-pidió el castaño

-Ja! *sarcástica*, esa jugada ya me la conozco, la de la invitación a cenar y después me invita a su cama ¿no?, pues está equivocado, yo soy como esas.- dijo la pelirijoza

-Pero…- trató de discutir el morocho.

-Pero nada, le pido por favor que deje de molestar ya que tengo muchos pendientes que resolver, si usted no tiene nada que hacer es su problema, Hasta luego.

Y entonces colgó..

-¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?, está más loca que una cabra, pero bueno no voy a cesar en mi intento, aún no entiendo por qué no me he podido quedar esa mala fama, está bien que fuera un patán en la universidad, pero bueno eso fue hace unos años. No ahora. Hay! –hablando para sí mismo- Natsumi eres tan hermosa, hay algo en ti que me llama demasiado la atención..

-Hablando de mi amor -empalagosa- yo también te amo, y pienso que eres muy guapo

-Fuyu.. Fuyuka… ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó de muy mala gana Endou

- ¿Cómo que que hago aquí? Todavía de que te vengo a visitar para irnos a comer-sufrida parló la pelimorado- pero eso me saco yo por ser tan buena novia, debería ser una desgraciada contigo para ver si así me persigues como todas las tipas que tratan mal a sus novios y ellos andan como bobos detrás de ellas.

-Ya Fuyuka, discúlpame es que no esperaba verte por aquí.. se disculpó Mamorou

-¿Cómo que no esperabas verme por aquí?, ¿Qué no eres mi novio? O ¿por qué te sorprende tanto?- preguntó la Kudou lastimeramente, con ojos de perrito y con la lagrimita de fuera.

- Hay, ven Fuyuka,* Endou se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y caminó hacía la chica, abrazándola después, ella escondió su rostro en el cuello de su novio*, ya discúlpame.

-Está bien, ¿pero nos vamos a comer?- pidió Fuyuka

_- ¬¬´"interesada"_ -pensó Endou- si ya vamos- *

le dio un pequeño piquito en los labios y estaba preparado para darse la vuelta cuando su novia, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia el dándole un beso muy apasionado a lo cual Endou, no hizo más que responder, el beso se tornaba más intenso por parte de la pelimorado, la mencionada caminó hacia el escritorio, donde se sentó y abrió su piernas para que su novio se pusiera en aquel espacio, comenzó a querer desabrochar el primer botón de la cmaisa de Endou, a lo cual el mencionado se puso tenso y la apartó con la mayor delicadeza posible.

-No Fuyuka, eso no puede pasar- dijo indignado Endou.

-¿por qué?, somos novios, y pronto nos vamos a casar, no le veo el inconveniente.- preguntó inocentemente la Kudou.

-Aun así juré esperarte hasta el día de nuestra noche de bodas- sentenció Endou.

-No-enojada dijo Fuyuka- para mni que ya no me quieres verdad –otra vez con ese tonito lastimero- ¿es que acaso ya tienes otra?, si verdad, es eso, porque de habértelo peidod cuando íbamos en la uni, no te hubieras negado, si solo Kami sabe a cuantas te llevaste a la cama.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no es cierto, no tengo otra- dijo Mamorou.

-Entonces demuéstramelo, tómame en este momento, aquí en tu oficina, y enséñame que de verdad me quieres.- dijo Fuyuka.

-Pero ¿y si nos descubren?, no no no, Fuyuka, no puede ser.

-Vamos Endou o entonces pensaré que no me quieres.

En qué extraña situación estaba Endou, era Fuyuka quien le pedía la "prueba de amor", comúnmente era al revés, en la historia del mundo el chico era quien le pedía a su chica una prueba de amor, no como lo hizo su novia.

-Endou, tómame en este momento como lo hiciste con las otras, enséñame que como se dice eres una bestia en la cama.

_Ok algo andaba mal con Fuyuka, ¿de cuándo a acá decía eso?_- pensó Mamorou,- _ si de verdad supiera.._

_-_Está bien Fuyuka- resignado *Tomó a Fuyuka por la cintura y ella lo rodeó con sus piernas y la besó intensamente, rápidamente la camisa del chico y la blusa de la chica quedaron en el suelo, quedando ella en sostén y la parte inferior cubierta, el ambiente se caldeaba a cada momento más cuando de pronto…

-Endou te traje el reporte del departamento de mercadotecnia y publicidad- dijo Aki *abriendo la puerta*, de pronto se sorprendió al ver a esos en una escena tan comprometedora…

N/A: jeje! Disculpen la tardanza en actualizar, pero buu! Presenté examen de admisión a la Uni y estaba estresada, deséenme suerte para que lo pase, el 11 de agosto me dan resultados, yo por lo mientras para sacar tensión escribiré ENDATSUS. Hoy actualicé nadamás para celebrar mi cumpleaños (25 de julio). Jiji, espero que les guste y de regalo de cumple dejen un lindo review.

Agradecimiento especial por sus reviews: a Nikki Houshi, Richy Escor, Madara-love, Akeemi-chan,


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son de level 5, si lo fueran Endou y Natsumi tendrían un bebé; Ichinose ya habría regresado por Aki, nunca hubiera existido Rika, y Fudou ya estaría con Fuyuka, yo solo los utilizo para cooperar en la campaña llenemos el fandub de Endatsus/Endumis

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

** acciones

Inmediatamente se separaron los novios y Fuyuka recogió su blusa del suelo, Endou se vistió con la suya, pero Aki, aun seguía en shock.

-Di.. Disculpen, debí haber tocado, que indiscreción de mi parte – parló la peli negro

- No Aki, fue mi culpa…-dijo Endou

-Si,- habló Fuyuca- fue tu culpa debiste haber cerrado con seguro la puerta.

-No importa, te dejo el informe- dijo *dejándolo en un silloncito que había a un lado de la puerta*- sigan con lo suyo, perdonen el haber molestado y salió de inmediato.

le molestaba lo que había visto pero… ¿por qué? Bueno por que siempre había estado enamorada de su mejor amigo y nunca soportó que Fuyuka lo engañara, porque miles de veces la chica había engañado a Endou con muchos otros y no se lo confesaba a Mamorou porque sabía que estaba muy enamorado de su novia y decirle algo así lo lastimaría. En ese momento entró a su oficina y notó que en su escritorio había una caja de chocolates, no mentiría si decía que no quería los chocolates de echo eran sus favoritos, pero sabiendo de quien venían no los iba a aceptar, no quería que el mal interpretara las cosas, él, Ichinose, siempre era él quien le llevaba presentes sin ningún motivo aparente más que el que estaba enamorado de de Aki, la hacía reir, pero desafortunadamente no podía corresponderle, aunque, ¿ si Endou pronto se casaría con Fuyuka, por qué no podía Aki darse la oportunidad con alguien más?. Salió de su oficina directamente a la de Publicidad y Mercadotecnia, tocó ya que la secretaria de dicha oficina no estaba …

-Adelante- dijeron detrás de la puerta.

Aki entró

-Hola Ichinose- dijo Aki.

-Ho..Hola A..Aki- contestó un poco nervioso el chico.

-Te noto tenso ¿Por qué será?- preguntó la chica.

-Bueno, porque te envié chocolates y siempre que te doy algo te molestas conmigo y me dices que deje de hacer eso, porque no quieres que yo mal interprete las cosas, me devuelves mis regalos y siempre terminan o en la basura o en mi casa amontonados- rebatió Kazuya

-Pues hoy no- comenzó Kino- hoy te agradeceré los chocolates y soy yo la que quiero que me acompañes a cenar o a bailar ¿Qué dices?.

-Cla…claro, Aki- respondió muy entusiasmado Ichinose.

-Pero…- dijo Aki.

-Si, tenías que salir con un pero- dijo desilusionado el castaño TT_TT

-No estoy diciendo que somos algo más que amigos, tómalo como salir con una amiga un rato. ¿Crees que puedas?-

-Esta bien- resignado el chico

-Bueno entonces nos vemos en la salida de la asociación a las 9:00 pm- puntualizó Aki

- Te veo ahí- sentenció Ichinose.

Aki caminó hasta su oficina, iba pensando en que quería disfrutar de esa noche, cuando de repente al abrir la puerta se llevó un susto enorme al encontrar en su oficina sentada en su silla a Fuyuka.

-Me asustaste, ¡baka!- le dijo Aki

-Asi tendrás tu mente- le contestó Fuyuka.

-¿Qué quieres?- cuestionó la pelinegro

- Ay Aki, ¿acaso ya no puedo venir como en los viejos tiempos a platicar con mi mejor amiga?-preguntó la pelimorado de una manera muy mordaz

-Ya en serio, ¿a qué viniste?- insistió Kino

-Bueno quería empezar de manera amigable, pero bueno no me dejas otra, quiero que dejes de sorprenderte o entrometerte entre mi Mamorou y yo, próximamente yo seré la señora Endou, y no quiero intrusas como tu.

- A ver en que me quedé, ¿Cuándo yo me he entrometido entre ustedes?, o ¿me he sorprendido?- preguntó Aki

-Hace un momento, cuando estábamos mi novio y yo a punto de consumar el gran amor que nos tenemos, que casi me entrego a el y pierdo mi virginidad, y que por tu culpa ya no se cumplió, yo se que tu SIEMPRE HAZ ESTADO ENAMORADA de mi novio, pero lo siento chiquita, te lo gané yo- dijo Fuyuka.

-Aclaremos puntos, en primera: no me molesté es solo la impresión de encontrarte en su oficina en esa situación, segunda: si consuman o no su amor no tengo por que enterarme, tres: tu virginidad la perdiste hace mucho tiempo con quién sabe quién porque te emborrachaste en una fiesta aunque Endou-kun es el único que te cree que eres virgen porque sabemos que varios de los trabajadores de aquí te conocen y no solo de vista, y cuarta: no estoy enamorada de Endou-kun- aclaró Aki

-Bueno lo de mi virginidad no hay por qué discutir yo te lo conté y es algo privado, si me lo vas a echar en cara cada rato mejor olvidado, pero es un secreto a voces que amas a mi prometido- remetió la Kudou

- Fuyuka, ya me harté de decirte que no, pero si con eso no estás contenta entonces si, si estoy enamorada de Endou, pero nunca intenté algo con el por que él nunca me vió como algo más que a una amiga, ¿contenta?, pero no es de mi de quien tienes que preocuparte conoció a una chica y quedó encantado con ella, así que si quieres ir a reclamarle a alguien es a ella.- rebatió Kino.

- ¿Quién es la mugrosa que me quiere quitar a mi novio?- pregunto la pelimorado.

-Investígalo tu si tanto te interesa- contestó la pelinegro

-Valiente amiga que tengo- salió de la habitación Fuyuka muy enojada.

(En el hotel "el imperio Raimon")

Se había convocado a una junta con los directivos, ésta hecha por uno de los dueños del hotel: el Señor Raimon. Estaban presentes él, el señor Kidou, Yuuto, la secretaria de Kidou y Natsumi, la única que faltaba era Haruna, pero la pelirojiza había justificado la ausencia de su amiga debido a que tenía que ir a un chequeo médico de rutina con su doctor, obviamente no había mencionado nada de que estaba con Shiro, y trató de que no se preocupara Kidou.

-Señor Raimon- dijo Natsumi- ¿podría informarnos el motivo de la junta?.

-Claro señorita Raimon- contestó el aludido- el motivo de la junta fue que no hemos informado a los medios de comunicación la unión de la sociedad Raimon con los Kidou, y pienso que algo así daría mucha publicidad a nuestro hotel, así que quiero escuchar propuestas para dar la noticia.

-¿Que le parece una conferencia de prensa con las televisoras y radiodifusoras más importantes?- preguntó Yuuto

-Si me permiten hablar- inició la Raimon- por que no mejor hacemos una cena con motivo de la unión de las sociedades, que sea en el salón de eventos, y si es por la planeación Haruna y yo podemos hacernos cargo, claro, si ustedes lo aprueban.

- Me parece bien, hace un tiempo que no tenemos un evento de esa magnitud en ninguno de nuestros hoteles.-habló el que se había mantenido callado, el señor Kidou.

- Pero ¿no creen que pueda representar un gasto un poco innecesario para el hotel en estos momentos?- rebatió el de las rastas

_-Haruna porque no estás aquí para apoyarme- _pensó la peliroja- bueno, pero si contamos ese gasto como un ingreso para el futuro pues así nos hacemos publicidad, no es tan grande- expresó la chica.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo el señor Kidou.

-Yo también- sentenció el señor Raimon

-Parece que todos se voltearon en mi contra- habló Kidou- pues bueno supongo que debe ser decisión unánime, asi que esta bien.

-Gracias- parló Natsumi- no se van a arrepentir, entonces tengo que darme prisa, hay tantas cosas que organizar: invitados, menús, decoración, música.

-Entonces la junta termina, pueden retirarse a sus casas señores- ejecutó el patriarca Raimon.

Varios días después…

(En la Asociación de Futbol)

-Vamos Fubuki, cuéntame cómo te fue con la tal Haruna- dijo Endou.

- Si tu me cuentas qué onda con Fuyuka- condicionó el aludido

-Bueno, sólo porque eres mi mejor amigo- contestó el castaño

-Pues la verdad es que fue una coincidencia, espero que no te enojes pero le hablé a Natsumi, nos vimos en un restaurante, le pedí disculpas en nombre de la asociación por lo del canta-bar, entonces llegó su secretaria y mejor amiga Haruna Otonashi, que déjame decirte que nunca la había visto pero es una chica muy hermosa, y es una excelente persona, Natsumi tuvo que ir a arreglar asuntos y me dejó con Haruna, fuimos a dar una vuelta al centro comercial, tomamos un helado, platicamos y me dio su número para que le hablara, hemos estado saliendo en estos días y debo admitir que me gusta mucho. –relató el peliplata.

-Que bueno que te guste Fubuki, hace tiempo que no te conocemos un amor o una novia, y a pesar de que estés con nosotros y tengamos mala fama de mujeriegos, tu nunca has demostrado ser así, espero que la chica te corresponda- habló sinceramente Mamorou.

- Bueno a penas estamos conociéndonos pero espero que así sea, pero bueno ¿y tu que con Fuyuka?- preguntó Shiro.

- La verdad es que insiste en que tengamos relaciones, pero, no estoy seguro- contestó el castaño

- A ver Endou, ¿no estás seguro de hacerlo, o de que la quieres?- cuestionó el ojiverde.

- Sinceramente de las dos cosas no estoy seguro, siento que nuestra relación ya es más una rutina que amor, ya no aguanto sus celos, sus groserías.- dijo el ojinegro.

-Y ¿por qué no terminas con ella?, digo sino estás seguro no es justo que la lastimes con una idea de un futuro juntos- habló Fubuki.

-En eso tienes razón, pero no quiero lastimarla.

-Y es mejor lastimarte tu estando con alguien que no quieres, y eso va a ser por más tiempo si te casas- trató de hacer reaccionar a su amigo.

-No lo sé tengo que pensarlo, pero gracias por escucharme amigo- dijo Endou.

-Para eso estamos los amigos ¿no crees?- contestó el peliplata.

-Si, bueno voy a salir un rato quiero pensar, te puedes quedar a cargo Shiro-

-Claro, vete con cuidado-

Ichinose iba entrando a su oficina y saludó a su secretaria…

-Buenos días Rika-

-Buenos días, señor Kazuya- contestó la chica

-Rika, que te dije, somos amigos, dime sólo Kazuya-

-Si, gomen, Kazuya, puedo preguntarte ¿Qué tal te fue la otra noche con la señorita Aki?- preguntó Rika.

-Pues bien- cenamos y fuimos a bailar, la dejé en su casa y eso fue todo- contestó Ichinose

-Pero supongo que hubieras querido llegar a más- no fue una pregunta lo que había dicho.

-La verdad es que tu sabes que siempre he estado enamorado de ella, pero ella no tiene ojos para nadie más que Endou- habló el castaño.

-Es una situación un tanto bizarra ¿no crees?, Aki ama a Endou, pero él se va a casar con Fuyuka-chan, tu amas a Aki _y yo te amo a ti- _esto último lo pensó la peliazul.

-Pues si uno no escoge de quien enamorarse, en el corazón no se manda- le dijo Ichinose

-_Lo mismo digo yo- _pensó Rika-

- Bueno que hay pendiente Rika para hoy- y con eso Ichinose cerró el tema.

Fuyuka se encontraba en la oficina de Endou, el no estaba y no sabía a donde había ido, esto le molestaba. En ese momento entraron a la oficina.

-Hola Endou, vine a dejarte el informe-

-No está, ¿ Gouenji de casualidad sabes a donde fue?- preguntó Fukyuka.

-A ver hermosa, ¿si supiera que no estaba para que iba a venir a buscarlo?- pregunto Shuuya

-Fácil, para verme a mi- contestó la pelimorado

-No de echo no, pero ya que insistes- *la tomo bruscamente con una sola mano por el mentón y la besó apasionadamente, estuvieron un rato así hasta que las manos de él, empezaron a recorrer la espalda, cintura y más alla del cuerpo de ella, la cargó y la sentó en el escritorio de Mamorou, hasta que Fuyuka lo empujó y le dijo:*

- No si alguien viene sería terrible- dijo la Kudou.

-Vamos lo hemos hecho varias veces y nadie nos ha visto, ¿Por qué hoy si se darían cuenta?- pregunto el pelicrema

*En ese momento Fuyuka se dirigió a la puerta, Gouenji pensó que lo iba a dejar con las ganas encima, pero ella se acercó a la puerta y la cerró con seguro.

-Asi no se van a dar cuenta- y regresó a besarlo, volvió a sentarse en el escritorio y empezaron con su juego sexual mientras ambos reprimían sus gritos y gemidos de placer.

Endou iba caminando por la calle había ido a practicar tiros a la cancha de futbol, venía pensando en lo que había platicado con Fubuki cargando du balón de futbol. En ese mismo momento una chica peliroja caminaba por la acera de regreso de haber visto la loza y mantelería para la celebración del hotel, la puesta del sol estaba sobre la cabeza de ambos y la noche amenazaba con caer sobre la ciudad, para ser sincera no había gente en las calles y eso era un tanto raro, Natsumi pensó en cortar camino por una calle que estaba aun menos transitada, pasó por una esquina y un tipo la miró de una manera muy lasciva, ella obviamente se incomodó, pero ya la habían visto así anteriormente, así que siguió su camino, un par de calles después se dió cuenta de que el tipo que había visto iba detrás de ella a unos cuantos metros, se asustó pero trató de no alarmarse, tal vez no la estaba siguiendo.

_Cálmate Natsumi, tal vez solo va hacía una dirección por este lado- _pensó la ojiroja.

Siguió así y dobló hacia otra calle, pero el tipo también dobló en la misma calle, Natsumi ahora estaba segura, la seguía, pensó en correr pero llevaba tacones y siempre había sido pésima para los deportes, buscó gente cerca de ella, pero nada, y ahora ¿que iba a hacer?, apretó el paso y entonces sintió como un balde de agua fría cuando el tipo corrió hacia ella, la jaló del brazo y le dijo.

-Que mujer tan hermosa, ¿te quieres divertir conmigo?-

-Déjame en paz- logró decir Natsumi.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el tipo

-Que me dejes en paz-

-Uyy, toda una fiera, así me gustan, vamos nena no te resistas sabes que quieres-

-Déjala en paz- hablaron por detrás

En ese momento el tipo tiró del bolso que Natsumi llevaba y echo a correr la peliroja calló de rodillas en el pavimento, el tipo que había interrumpido el acto, chutó el balón en dirección del asaltante y le dio en la nuca dejando al malhechor inconsciente el suelo. El "héroe" se dirigió a donde estaba Natsumi, pero ella sólo había visto el chute y el tipo inconsciente más no vió quien la había salvado, le extendió la manó a la chica y le dijo:

-Espero que no haya hecho nada ,¿estás bien?

Ella reconoció inmediatamente esa voz.

-Ay, no puede ser eres TU- recalcando la palabra Tu-

-Ah, hola Natsumi-

-Hola Mamorou, si estoy bien.

-Generalmente uno dice arigato gozaimasu o arigatou san cuando lo salvan, no, "no puede ser eres tu"- dijo Endou, levantándola del suelo

-Arigato gozaimasu- dijo Natsumi

-Toma- le dijo Mamorou dándole su bolsa- ¿estás bien?

-Si, ya te dije.

-Bueno llamaré a la policía y entregaremos al asaltante.

Llegó la policía y se llevaron al asaltante en una patrulla y a Endou y a Natsumi en otra, a él porque era testigo del delito, hicieron declaración y salieron del Ministerio Publico.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- preguntó Endou.

-No estoy bien, arigato- contesto la peliroja

Endou estaba dispuesto a irse cuando lo detuvo Natsumi.

-Espera, ¿quieres ir a cenar?- le preguntó

-A ver de que me perdí, ¿Natsumi Raimon invitándome a cenar?- cuestionó el castaño con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Bueno me salvaste de que me saltaran o algo peor, minimo te debo una cena.-dijo de mala gana la Raimon

-¿La señorita perfección y engreída invitándome a cenar?

-Bueno seré lo que quieras pero no mal agradecida, sino quieres no te voy a rogar- parló Natsumi- al menos no quedará en mi conciencia.

-Bueno ya, acepto, pero no vengo presentable- dijo señalándose a si mismo, ya que llevaba el uniforme de futbol.

-Vamos así que más da- insistió la Raimon

Aproximadamente 20 minutos despúes llegaron al restaurante "Cima del cielo", obviamente todos los comensales se quedaron viendo con cara rara a Endou, porque este no iba vestido presentable para estar en un restaurante, a lo que Natsumi, le dijo:

-Déjalos, no te fijes en eso.

Se sentaron en la mesa a la cual los condujo la Hostess, esta cumpliendo su labor iba a abrirle la cilla a Natsumi, pero Endou le hizo una seña de que el lo haría, y así fué el catsaño le abríó la silla y la pelirojiza se sentó, esta le agradeció y le dijo:

-Gracias, parece que si puedes ser un caballero después de todo, aunque… pensándolo bien, también puedes hacer eso con todas tus conquistas, para maravillarlas con tu " caballerosidad"-

-Podemos dejar de lado tus cometarios-le contestó Endou.

-Uyy ¿vienes de malas?-

-No- conestó muy serio el castaño.

-¿puedo preguntar que te pasó?

- ¿Qué ahora ya eres terapeuta? No note voy a contar.

-De todas maneras ni quería saber.

Despúes de unos minutos de silencio:

-Bueno ya, he tenido unas discusiones con ciertas personas- se decidió a romper el hielo el ojinegro

-Mmm- solo contestó la ojirijiza

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Endou:

-Disculpa Natsumi, voy a contestar,(al teléfono) hola Fuyuka, ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Cómo que que pasó? Te estoy esperando en tu oficina desde hace 3 horas para irnos a cenar, ¿Dónde demonios estas?- le contestó la pelimorado.

-Mmm, esoty en el restaurante "Cima del cielo" y …

-Nada voy para allá- y colgó el teléfono

_¿Quien era?, que feo te grito hasta aquí se oyeron los gritos- le dijo Natsumi

-Mi novia, se puso histérica.

-Si quieres nos vámonos, para que no se enoje más

-No ya viene en camino.- muy desanimado contestó Endou

-Se nota que estás muy emocionado de verla- (n/a: nótese el sarcasmo)

-Si la conocieras, sabrías por que-le contesto el chico

Minutos de tensión se vivió hasta que Natsumi habló

-Platícame algo, si no me voy a aburrir-

-Bueno, ¿por qué piensas que soy un mujeriego?- preguntó el castaño

-No lo sé, acaso será porque siempre estás en boca de todos por tus escándalos: si no es porque tienes problemas legales, es porque manejabas ebrio, o cualquier cosa se dice en las revistas.

-No les creas todo lo que dicen, no siempre contienen la verdad- se defendió el ojinegro

-Bueno, a ver cuéntame algo bueno que hagas por la Asociación- insistió la Raimon

-Mmm, pues pronto quedará en mis manos- conestó el chico

-Dios se va air a la ruina el futbol- bromeó Natsumi

-Ja! Muy chistosa, Natsumi-

-Bueno y ahora está a cargo tu abuelo, ¿no?, el señor Daisuke Endou-

-Si, el es el mejor, ha sabido hacerse cargo del puesto, y me ha enseñado todo lo que sé-

-Ah no!, no le eches la culpa de tus estupideces a él-

-O ye cuando no estás de malas caes muy bien- le dijo Endou.

-Ok!-ofendida dijo Natsumi- lo tomaré como un cumplido.

-No en buen sentido, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos tregua y nos llevamos bien?

-mmmm- lo pensó Natsumi- No!- con una sonrisa en los labios

-Bueno ya viste que no quiero nada contigo porque tengo novia, asi que tomaré tu respuesta como un sí.

-Bueno, me convences en parte, pero que te parece si para que me lo confirmes, te invito a la cena para festejar la unión de las Sociedades Raimon y Kidou, va a ser en el Hotel Raimon a las 8:30 pm del próximo Viernes…

En eso momentos una voz los interrumpió…

-Claro que iremos, ¡una fiesta!, ¡qué emoción!, ¿yo también estoy invitada?, verdad-

-MMM, claro, pero antes ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Natsumi

Endou se quedó mudo y en el pensamiento la frase "Trágame tierra"

-Ah!, tontito- dirigiéndose a Endou- bueno yo me voy a presentar sola: Soy hija de uno de los pertenecientes al consejo de la Asociación de Futbol, soy modelo, me llamo Fuyuka Kudou, novia de Endou mejor dicho prometida, así que pronto seré la señora Endou.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Natsumi extendiéndole la mano, ella se había dado cuenta que lo que había dicho era para hacerla menos, pues seguramente Fuyuka había pensado que era cualquier persona, además de que obviamente quería marcar su territorio- soy hija de uno de los dueños del Hotel "El Imperio Raimon", soy gerente del mismo, y yo no voy a casar con nadie, y si lo hiciera te juro que no aceptaría tener el apellido del susodicho.

Fuyuka se quedó con cara sorprendida, de verdad había pensado que la tipa era cualquier hija de vecina, pero no, era alguien importante.

Por su parte Natsumi, se había molestado y estaba confundida al oír la mención "prometida", eso quería decir que si se iba a casar Endou, entonces había juzgado muy mal al chico porque según ella la quería conquistar, pero ese no era el verdadero motivo de su molestia, eso que sentía ¿Qué eran?... celos, no no, no tenía ni un mes de conocerlo y tenía celos, _que absurdo, _pensó Natsumi, ¿_tu celosa?, bah!_

_Nota de la autora: Hasta aquí el capi, vamos chicos dejen reviews, pronto entraré a la Uni, así que creo que actualizaré cada mil años, pero no se preocupen, me entusiasma mucho la historia así que no la voy a dejar. Deséenme suerte en esta nueva etapa, vale, cuídense._

_Atte: Lexie Annatsumi Asakura Fubukido_


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son de level 5, si lo fueran Endou y Natsumi tendrían un bebé; Ichinose ya habría regresado por Aki, nunca hubiera existido Rika, Fudou ya estaría con Fuyuka, y los chicos más guapos del Inazuma serían mis esclavos; yo solo los utilizo para cooperar en la campaña llenemos el fandub de Endatsus/Endumis

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

** acciones

-No en buen sentido, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos tregua y nos llevamos bien?

-mmmm- lo pensó Natsumi- No!- con una sonrisa en los labios

-Bueno ya viste que no quiero nada contigo porque tengo novia, asi que tomaré tu respuesta como un sí.

-Bueno, me convences en parte, pero que te parece si para que me lo confirmes, te invito a la cena para festejar la unión de las Sociedades Raimon y Kidou, va a ser en el Hotel Raimon a las 8:30 pm del próximo Viernes…

En eso momentos una voz los interrumpió…

-Claro que iremos, ¡una fiesta!, ¡qué emoción!, ¿yo también estoy invitada?, verdad-

-MMM, claro, pero antes ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Natsumi

Endou se quedó mudo y en el pensamiento la frase "Trágame tierra"

-Ah!, tontito- dirigiéndose a Endou- bueno yo me voy a presentar sola: Soy hija de uno de los pertenecientes al consejo de la Asociación de Futbol, soy modelo, me llamo Fuyuka Kudou, novia de Endou mejor dicho prometida, así que pronto seré la señora Endou.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Natsumi extendiéndole la mano, ella se había dado cuenta que lo que había dicho era para hacerla menos, pues seguramente Fuyuka había pensado que era cualquier persona, además de que obviamente quería marcar su territorio- soy hija de uno de los dueños del Hotel "El Imperio Raimon", soy gerente del mismo, y yo no voy a casar con nadie, y si lo hiciera te juro que no aceptaría tener el apellido del susodicho.

Fuyuka se quedó con cara sorprendida, de verdad había pensado que la tipa era cualquier hija de vecina, pero no, era alguien importante.

Por su parte Natsumi, se había molestado y estaba confundida al oír la mención "prometida", eso quería decir que si se iba a casar Endou, entonces había juzgado muy mal al chico porque según ella la quería conquistar, pero ese no era el verdadero motivo de su molestia, eso que sentía ¿Qué eran?... celos, no no, no tenía ni un mes de conocerlo y tenía celos, _que absurdo, _pensó Natsumi, ¿_tu celosa?, bah!_

A la mañana siguiente Endou iba caminando por la calle, recordando la escena que Fuyuka había protagonizado la noche anterior, parecía verdulera aclarando y gritando que se iba a casar con el, pero lo más importante es que al castaño le preocupaba lo que Natsumi había pensado de él.

De repente vió un local que vendía joyería, le llamó la atención y entro en el, ni el mismo sabía porque había tenido el instinto de entrar a ese lugar, abrió la puerta, en el local no había ningún comprador y parecía que ningún vendedor, en el mostrador había varios anillos de compromisos, pensó que a pesar de que pronto se casaría con Fuyuka no le había comprado un anillo de compromiso, no porque no tuviera dinero o por otro motivo, la verdad era sólo porque no le había nacido comprarle uno, sinceramente él no estaba tan entusiasmado ya con la idea de casarse, había cosas que no le gustaban de Fuyuka y que antes había pasado por alto.

En ese momento apareció del otro lado del mostrador una viejecita de muy avanzada edad y lo miró, el obviamente no había notado la presencia de la mujer por lo sumido que estaba en sus pensamientos, así que ella rompió el silencio atrayendo su atención:

-¿Busca un anillo de compromiso joven?-

-No, sólo estaba viendo, wow- dijo muy sorprendido- que hermoso anillo.

-Si es mi preferido- afirmó la viejecita- si lo quieres, es tuyo.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?

En ese momento la señora lo sacó del mostrador y se lo enseñó, el lo tomó y lo vió a contra luz, el anillo tenía una extraña figura en la cual estaba incrustados varios brillantes y junto a dicha figura había una perla del lado derecho, esta era una verdadera perla el sabía distinguirla su madre tenía varias en casa.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó la viejecita.

- La verdad es que si.- contestó Mamorou

-¿Pronto te vas a casar?-

-Si- dijo no muy contento el castaño

-¿pero te has puesto a pensar si de verdad la amas?- preguntó la anciana

- Si, lo he pensado

-Llevate el anillo, te lo regalo- le dijo la señora

-Pero no puedo aceptarlo, señora.

-Llevatelo -repitio la señora- en verdad no estaba en venta, era mío, me lo dio mi difunto esposo el murió hace 20 años, y siempre lo amé hasta su ultimo día, se que pronto nos volveremos a ver, porque juramos que nuestro amor iba a ser eterno y que lo sería hasta en una futura vida, puedo ver en tus ojos que eres un chico muy bueno, y se que pronto vas a encontrar a una chica que de verdad te ame, o quizás ya la encontraste, así que sólo-hizo una pausa- júrame que sólo se lo darás a una chica a la que ames.

-Pero, ¿Cómo se que de verdad la amo?

- ¿Tienes a tus padres vivos?- pregutó la anciana

-Si, gracias a kami- contestó el castaño

-Y ¿darías lo que fuera por ellos, aun tu propia vida?

-Claro, lo haría- afirmó el chico

- ¿Ves? Darías tu vida por tu familia, pero lo impresionante es que cuando amas a una chica de verdad serías capaz de dar la vida por ella aunque no sea de tu familia, y la separación de los dos por más mínima que fuera causaría a los dos el dolor físico mas fuerte e indescriptible que hay.

- Está bien lo aceptaré porque se el gran valor que tiene para usted, y le prometo que haré lo que usted me pidió.- le dijo Mamorou

-Hasta luego joven.

Y así nuestro lindo Mamorou siguió caminando por la calle con un único destino: el Hotel Raimon, y si tal vez ustedes se pregunten ¿Qué corcho latas va a hacer Endou en el hotel Raimon?, pues muy simple iba a visitar a Natsumi, puesto que la noche anterior ella le había dicho que tenía que resolver varios pendientes por lo de la celebración del establecimiento que tenía, y claro nuestro castaño favorito como buena persona que era iba a prestar ayuda a la pelirojiza, aun sin haberle dicho nada.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de la Gerente General se sorprendió mucho de no encontrar a una secretaria, así que educadamente toco la puerta:

-Pasen!,- le indico Natsumi desde adentro

El chico entró y la vió entretenida revisando su computadora:

-Buenos días Natsumi-san

-Buenos días- sorprendida se percató de quien era- espera ¿qué haces aquí?

-Mmm, recuerdo que ayer dijiste que tenías que ocuparte de varios pendientes para la celebración y quise venir a ayudarte- terminó sonriendo como siempre nuestro Endou, y esa sonrisa aturdió a la ojirojiza.

-No, no te preocupes entre mi asistente, el señor Kidou y yo lo haremos.

-Pero, la verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer, y quiero ser útil para alguien, mi abuelo está ocupado con las cosas de la Asociación así que no tengo nada que hacer.

-¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó de manera especulativa la Raimon

-Nada de verdad, -habló sincero Mamorou -¿me dejarás?

-Sólo porque tengo cosas que hacer- se resignó la chica- y pasado mañana será el evento

Natsumi le pidió de favor a Endou que invitara al señor Daisuke, este gustoso aceptó, pero también iría Fubuki, en realidad era un pretexto para que Haruna se volviera a ver con él.

Fuyuka y Gouenji se encontraban en la habitación de un motel, recostados desnudos en la cama exhaustos después de haber realizado su actividad física preferida.

-Necesito que me ayudes- habló Fuyuka

-¿Qué pasa amor?- preguntó Gouenji

-Hay una tipa que seguramente me quiere robar a Endou-

-¿Qué no me digas que estás celosa?- preguntó el pelicrema

-Si y no- dijo la chica

-¿Cómo?-

-Tu sabes que si siento algo por Endou, aunque no como lo que siento por ti.- parló la pelimorado

-Si ¿y?-cuestionó Shuuya

- ¿Qué debemos seguir con el plan de la boda para poder tener acceso a la fortuna de Mamorou- sentenció la Kudou

- ¿Y puedo preguntar según tu quien es la lagartona?- le dijo el moreno

-Una tal…mmm*pensando* a si Natsumi Raimon

-A si! La hermosa Natsumi Raimon, esa chica es un sueño- en ese momento la pelimorado vió ofendida al chico- bueno pero na tan hermosa como tu- corrigió

-Te encargarás de conquistarla y separarla de Endou,

-A sus ordenes mi lady- dijo Gouenji y besó el hombro de la Kudou.

Ese mismo día Natsumi estaba en su oficina y Endou estaba ayudándole a cerrar el conteo de los invitados para llamar a los encargados del banquete para que estos a su vez hicieran el conteo de la comida. De repente Haruna tocó la puerta:

-Pasa Haruna- le indicó Natsumi

-Haruna abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar un señor con gorra que llevaba un enorme arreglo floral con rosas, obviamente este señor era el que se encargaba de repartir los arreglos.

-Traigo una entrega para Natsumi Raimon- indicó el repartidor

-Soy yo- dijo la mencionada

-Esto es para usted- dijo poniendo las rosas en un espacio vacío del escritorio- ahora por favor regálame una firma de entregado.

Natsumi firmó la hoja

-Arigatou, sumimasen – dijo el señor

-Espere!- grito la Raimon-¿Quién me ha enviado las flores?

-No se- esa información no la sabemos los repartidores.

Y se retiró dejando a una anonadada Natsumi.

-Hay- la sacó de sus pensamientos Haruna- ve quien te las mandó Natsumi- de seguro viene en la tarjeta.

Efectivamente tenía una tarjeta que decía:

"Para la mujer más hermosa, algo que ni siquiera podría superar cien veces sus belleza"

-No tiene nombre- dijo Natsumi, queriendo parecer inmutable

-A ver- Haruna le arrebató la tarjeta- Hay!, que romántico Natsumi, tienes un admirador secreto- y a modo de burla le dijo- Natsumi tiene novio- queriendo poner celoso al chico que estaba de espectador

-¿Quién te mandó las flores?- le preguntó serio Endou, mas bien muy celoso

-No se y no me importa.

Despúes de eso Natsumi y Endou siguieron con los planes, este ultimo miraba muy seguido a Natsumi, con aire pensativo

-Ya Endou- comenzó Natsumi- ¿Qué tengo?, me ves raro

-D verdad ¿no sabes quién te las envió?

-No ya te dije que no, además si me las enviaron es mi asunto no tuyo.

-Tienes razón- fue lo único que mencionó, y siguió con su rostro iracundo.

La noche previa al evento llegó, irían a montar las mesas y adornar el salón de eventos sociales del hotel Raimon, Kidou estaría ocupado así que llegaría tarde a ayudarlos, Haruna tenía una cita con Shiro, así que solo estarían Endou y Natsumi montando el salón.

Natsumi estaba sobre una silla colgando un lazo de color azul rey en la pared, y Endou estaba sacando las mesas del coche del alquiler de las mesas.

-Natsumi puedes venir por los manteles y los cubre sillas- pidió Endou desde afuera gritando.

-Voy!- respondió la Raimon

Ya era la última mesa que sacaba, cuando de pronto Natsumi se resbaló de la silla y casi cae al suelo de no ser porque Endou soltó la mesa que llevaba en la espalda, corrió a agarrarla antes de que impactara de lleno contra el suelo.

-A.. arigatou- dijo una anonadada Natsumi

-De nada- contestó el castaño

Sus rostros quedaron muy cerca uno del otro, es más sus narices casi se rosaban, ella tenía sus manos en los hombros de él, mientras que Mamorou tenía una mano en la espalda de la chica, y otra en su cintura, De repente a Endou las rojizas orbes de la chica le parecieron más hermosas de lo que ya pensaba, y Natsumi se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto los brazos del moreno estaban muy bien formados, seguramente debido al ejercicio que practica, los rasgos de su cara a pesar de ser muy aniñados eran hermosos, las perlas negras que estaban en sus ojos se veían muy brillantes, pero lo que ambos pensaban más era que los labios de los dos se veían extremadamente apetecibles, los de el gruesos y carnosos, los de ella delgados y rojos, todo iba perfecto hasta que Natsumi se percató de los que estaba pensando y reaccionó antes de besar a un chico comprometido, ella una vez juró que jamás estaría con un chico que pronto contraería nupcias.

Sorprendida dijo:

*carraspeando la garganta*- ¿me puedes soltar ya?.

-O si claro, gomen.

-¿Puedes montar la última mesa ya?- esto lo había dicho para evitar que el viera el evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero fue en vano porque el se percató, aunque no la culpaba si el estaba peor que ella.

-Ya está, ¿otra cosa que quieras que haga?

-Si puedes bajar del camión la loza y cristalería también, y llevarla a la cocina- mandó la Raimon

-¿Dónde está la cocina?- preguntó el castaño

-Caminas por el pasillo de afuera hasta el fondo, das vuelta a la izquierda- explicó la pelirojiza

-A sus ordenes mi generala- dijo Endou haciendo con su mano saludo militar.

Natsumi sonrió al ver el gesto del chico, debía admitir que el había sido muy amable al ayudarla con todos los preparativos

En ese momento Gouenji llegaba a las instalaciones del hotel "El imperio Raimon", y bajaba de su coche para dirigirse al salón de recepciones, cuando vió el coche de Endou estacionado.

-Vaya, con que estás aquí. *Hablando para si mismo*

Natsumi aun seguía pensando en el momento que había pasado hacía unos minutos con Endou, de verdad había provocado algo en ella el tener aun más cerca de lo normal al chico No no no, esa no era la Natsumi Raimon de siempre ¿que demonios le pasaba?, vaya le estaba afectando lo del evento, así que saldría a despejar la mente un rato.

Cuando salió del salón alguien le habló:

-Hola, Natsumi Raimon-

- ¿Qué?- Shuuya Gouenji- recordaba la imbécil amigo de Endou, que había al igual que él había tratado de conquistarla.

-¿Me recuerdas a pesar de habernos visto solo una vez?- preguntó el aludido.

-Créeme que con una vez me bastó- le respondió la chica

-En fin, solo vine a ver si te habían gustado las flores, es un obsequio para que por favor me aceptes como tu prospecto- dijo Gouenji.

-¿Te sientes bien?, ¿usas algún tipo de sustancia narcótica o algo así?, ¿Cómo puedes pedir algo así si apenas te conozco

-Wow!, sarcástica hasta cuando se te declaran, eso hace que me gustes más Natsumi.

-Natsumi, hace falta una caja más de copas para el vi…- el castaño Endou no pudo terminar la frase porque se había sorprendido de lo que sus ojos veían, Gouenji tomaba de las manos a Natsumi – ¿A que viniste?

-A hablar con Natsumi, pero ya terminé, así que Natsumi dejaré que pienses mi propuesta- en ese momento para sorpresa de la pelirojiza como de Mamorou Gouenji en un movimiento rápido tomó del mentón a la Raimon y la besó- bueno creo que eso te hará más clara las cos..-no pudo terminar debido a un golpe que había recibido por parte de Endou.

-NUNCA JAMÁS VUELVAS A TOCARLA EN TU VIDA!- gritó el castaño.

-¿Y tu que vela tienes en este entierro?, ¿A ti que más te da?- dijo mientas se limpiaba con la mano el hilo de sangre que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios

-Pues fijate que si tengo vela porque….

-BASTA LOS DOS QUIERO QUE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE AMBOS SE RETIREN DEL HOTEL, NO ES UN LUGAR PARA HACER ESCENITAS COMO LAS DE USTEDES!- vocifero una muy irritada Natsumi

-Está bien lo que menos quiero es que tengas problemas, así que me voy- dijo de regreso a su auto Gouenji- y a ti, te veo mañana en la oficina- dirigiéndose a Endou.

-Vete ya!- le dijo Natsumi a Endou tratando de pasar a su8 lado para ingresar al hotel, pero {el chico se lo impidió ya que la sujeto del brazo.

-¿Estas saliendo con Gouenji?


	5. beso-estoy enamorado-engaño

Hello! Mis niños, feliz navidad!. Si ya se que tenía meses sin actualizarles pero bueno la Uni, el trabajo y mi familia no me dejaban, pero como es navidad dije: -Por fin les voy a actualizar a mis chiquillos, y aquí me tienen, ok menos platica y más lectura…

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen…. Y ya conocen el resto

-¿A que viniste?- cuestionó Endou

-A hablar con Natsumi, pero ya terminé, así que Natsumi dejaré que pienses mi propuesta- en ese momento para sorpresa de la pelirojiza como de Mamorou, Gouenji en un movimiento rápido tomó del mentón a la Raimon y la besó- bueno creo que eso te hará más clara las cos..-no pudo terminar debido a un golpe que había recibido por parte de Endou.

-NUNCA JAMÁS VUELVAS A TOCARLA EN TU VIDA!- gritó el castaño.

-¿Y tu que vela tienes en este entierro?, ¿A ti que más te da?- dijo Shuuya mientas se limpiaba con la mano el hilo de sangre que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios

-Pues fijate que si tengo vela porque….- iba a contestar Ebdou pero fue interrumpido

-BASTA LOS DOS QUIERO QUE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE AMBOS SE RETIREN DEL HOTEL, NO ES UN LUGAR PARA HACER ESCENITAS COMO LAS DE USTEDES!- vocifero una muy irritada Natsumi

-Está bien lo que menos quiero es que tengas problemas, así que me voy- dijo de regreso a su auto Gouenji- y a ti, te veo mañana en la oficina- dirigiéndose a Endou.

-Vete ya!- le dijo Natsumi a Endou tratando de pasar a su lado para ingresar al hotel, pero {el chico se lo impidió ya que la sujeto del brazo.

-¿Estas saliendo con Gouenji?

….

- A ver Endou: En primera no me levantes la voz, en segunda no salgo con Gouenji y tercera: Si estoy saliendo con el o no ¿a ti que más te da?- preguntó la chica

- Ah! Entonces fue el el que te envió el ramo de rosas

-Si fue el , pero repito no tengo porque darte explicaciones, a ti ¿Qué te importa?

-Si me importa porque el es un idiota mujeriego

-Ja! Mira quien lo dice- sarcástica mencionó la Raimon- pero no, no salgo con él y no tengo la intención de hacerlo algún día, así que tranquilízate.

-Entonces si no sales con él, ¿Por qué te besó?.

-Mira Endou, un beso no significa nada- contestó ya exasperada la Raimon volteando la cabeza hacia la derecha

-¿Así que un beso no significa nada para ti?- PREGUNTÓ Endou

- Asi es

- ¿Natsumi?

-¿Qué…?- no pudo decir nada más puesto que el castaño estaba justo delante de ella y al voltear el rostro, el chico aprovecho para juntar sus labios mientras tomaba su cara con ambas manos.

Fue un beso bastante sutil apenas y sus labios podían sentir al contrario, pero estuvo lleno de mucha ternura por parte de el chico.

-De verdad eso no significó nada?- preguntó Endou.

-_Que si no había significado nada?, eso era lo más desvergonzado que le había hecho Mamorou-_ pensó la pelirojiza

-Plaf!

Fue lo que se oyó después del beso_._

_En _ese momento Natsumi corrió para adentro del salón de eventos del hotel el Imperio Raimon, cerró la puerta mientras el chico la perseguía pero ella le azotó la puerta en sus narices, se puso de espaldas a la puerta y se fue resbalando poco a poco hasta quedar en el suelo agarrándose las piernas con los brazos, y una gota comenzaba a salir de sus ojos.

-¡Natsumi necesitamos hablar!, por favor.

-Dejame en paz, vete- grito Natsumi.

-Esta bien me voy, pero por favor cuando estés más calmada búscame para que solucionemos las cosas, debemos hablar, ¿esta bien Natsumi?.

El chico no esperó una respuesta y se fue rumbo hacia su casa. Ahora si definitivamente había arruinado las cosas con la Raimon, pero tenía que ir a la fiesta lo habían invitado, era una descortesía no asistir al evento.

Por su parte Natsumi, se sentía extraña había sido besada en menos de 10 minutos por los dos "galanes" de la Asociación de futbol, el primer beso no le había causado ni cosquillas pero el segundo hacía que el corazón le latiera a mil por hora aun cuando lo recordaba, odiaba esa estúpida sensación de vacío en el estomago, y ahora su problema estaba en que tenía que ver al Mamorou al día siguiente en el evento y lo peor que el llevaría a su "linda" novia, por ahora no pensaría en eso mañana sería un nuevo día y de alguna manera las cosas se solucionarían.

Al día siguiente llegó una linda Raimon temprano vistiendo unos pants rosas y una coleta alta, para terminar de afinar detalles del evento, cuando su padre, el señor Kidou y Yuuto vieron los arreglos la felicitaron por su maravillosa labor, extrañados de que hubiera terminado sola de cargar y acomodar las mesas.

Alrededor de las 6:00 pm regresó a su apartamento para darse una ducha, posteriormente se secó el cabello, lo cepilló, y acomodó de lado haciendo que sus lindos rizos quedaran a la vista, se puso un vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo, que hacía resaltar sus bellas curvas, calzaba una zapatillas negras de tacón alto, y tomó un bolso pequeño del mismo color.

Su limosina la llevo al hotel y entró, donde ya había llegado la multitud, dos personas la observaron embelesados: Kidou y Endou, a pesar de que este ultimo llevaba a Fuyuka.

El primero corrió literalmente por ella y no perdió tiempo para decirle:

-Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias, Kidou, tu también te ves muy guapo.- contestó la Raimon.

En ese momento se acercaron los patriarcas de ambos y comenzaron a aclarar el porque había tantos invitados cuando Endou se acercó a ellos acompañado por la Kudou.

-Buenas noches- saludó Endou.

-Buenas noches- contestaron al unisono todos menos Natsumi.

Para Endou no pasó desapercibido el detalle y le dijo:

-Buenas noches señorita Raimon –

-Ah- dijo desinteresada la chica- Buenas noches señor Endou

En ese momento Fuyuka carraspeo la garganta- Buenas noches, disculpen a mi novio distraído, me presento, soy…

-Fuyuka Kudou, modelo profesional y futura señora de Endou, ¿o me equivoco?- habló la Raimon

-No, no te equivocas, vaya parece que me conoces- aludió la Kudou

-Es que Endou no para de hablar de ti. Se ve que lo tienes muy enamorado - contestó con un poco de sarcasmo Natsumi, puesto que si la quisiera no andaría detrás de la pelirojiza

-Si lo se, somos tal para cual- dijo Fuyuka

-Se nota- dijo burlona Natsumi.

- Bueno parece que tu me conoces pero yo no, solo por la única vez que nos vimos en el restaurante- parlo la pelimorada.

- Bueno-.. no pudo terminar puesto que Endou la interrumpió para evitar una pelea.

- Mejor vamos a tomar aire fresco Fuyuka, con permiso- dijo tomando a la chica por la cintura

Ya afuera Endou sentó a Fuyuka en una banquita y el junto a ella, la pelimorada le dijo..

-Por que me trajiste deseaba decirle unas cuantas cosas más a la ratita presumida esa-

-Fuyuka somos invitados a la fiesta por una vez compórtate- la tranquilizó Endou

-Bueno me puedo tranquilizar con algo… -insinuó muy provocativa la chica

-Vamos Fuyuka no ahora- dijo Endou

-Anda solo dame un beso- pidió la Kudou

Bueno como sabemos a quien le dan que llore ¿verdad? y nuestro castaño tampoco se pudo resistir a la propuesta, la carne es débil (N/A: no hace mucho dije esto por experiencia así que entiendo al pobre de Endou xp)

CON NATSUMI Y HARUNA…

-Haruna ¿tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que detesto a Fuyuka Kudou? (N/A: jaja me proyectaré expresando mi odio por Fuyuka, al menos cuando no está con Fudou)- preguntó la pelirojiza

-A ver…. Déjame pensar mmmm a no ser que dijiste que quisieras que la atropellara un mamut gigante y luego le pasara un camión de carga encima y luego que las pulgas de un perro sarnoso se la comieran, no se de que me hablas.- dijo Haruna

-Haru-chan- parló la Raimon

-¿Si?- contestó la aludida

-Yo nunca dije eso-

-¿A no?-

- No-

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo loquita que estás?- le preguntó Natsumi

-Hoy no, bueno hasta hace diez segundos- contestó la peliazul- pero eso no es el punto , el punto aquí es que estás enamorada de Endou.

-Si- no prestando mucha atención contestó Natsumi

-¿Ya vez?- dijo picara la de lentes

- No, espera, ¿Qué?, no es decir, espera.- trató de remediar lo que había dicho

- Mejor ni te ayudes- le dijo Haruna- y mejor acepta que estás loquita por él.

-No es cierto- dijo sonrojada la ojirojiza.

Haruna levantó una ceja

-Está bien- dándose por vencida

-¿Si tu lo amas y el te ama, por que no están juntos?- preguntó Haruna

-Dos palabras… Fuyuka Kudou.- contesto Natsumi.- pero hay algo que no te he dicho, anoche vino Gouenji a hablar conmigo, puesto que el me mandó las rosas, luego me besó, después Endou me preguntó porque me dejé besar, pero es que Gouenji solo me tomó por sorpresa, y le dije que no era nada un beso para mi, y luego Endou me besó.

-Chica nunca me cuentas las cosas interesantes- indignada dijo Haruna- en cambio yo si te cuento las cosas con Fubuki.

-¿Y ya son novios tu y Fubuki?- preguntó la pelirojiza

-Si pero mi hermano no debe saberlo ¿esta bien?

- Si, No te preocupes el punto es que Endou quiere que hablemos- dijo la Raimon

- ¿Y que esperas?- le preguntó Haruna- anda habla con él.

- ¿Tu crees?- indecisa habló Natsumi

- Claro, que esperas?-

- Esta bien ire a buscarlo, gracias Haruna, siempre me haces entrar en razón- la Raimon abrazó a la Otonashi

- Cabecita dura tienes mi niña*= le contesto Haruna

= Ja graciosa=

Natsumi camino buscando a Endou por la pista de baile pero no lo encontró…

-Has visto a Endou?- le pregunto a un chico

- si iba en camino hacia afuera

-Gracias Kakerou- contesto la Raimon encaminándose hacia afuera.

Justo llego a la puerta y cuando la abrió se sorprendió deseando no haber buscado a Endou.

Lo que vio fue a Fuyuka sentada en las piernas de Endou besándolo y desabotonándole camisa.

-Mamorou…- fue lo único que pudo decir, porque dio vuelta y se encamino de regreso

-Espera!, Natsumi- grito Mamorou, tratando de alcanzar a Natsumi, tirando de paso a Fuyuka en el suelo por lo repentino que se había levantado de su asiento.

- oye!, ¿por que me tiraste ?, Endou regresa!

Endou corrió detrás de Natsumi hasta que la alcanzó y la tomó de la muñeca.

-Dejame Endou!- gritó Natsumi

-Pero tu ibas a buscarme para hablar- le dijo el moreno

-No, mintió la chica- solo estaba buscándote para decirte que mañana necesito los papeles para cerrar el contrato entre la Asociación y el Hotel El Imperio Raimon.

- Pero Natsumi de verdad necesitamos hablar…- le dijo Endou dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

Fuyuka salió indignada del hotel llamando a Gouenji

-¿ Dime mi amor?- contestó Gouenji

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó la Kudou

-En la oficina-

-Voy para allá- le dijo la pelimorada y colgó

20 minutos despúes arribó la chica a la Asociación caminando directo a la oficina que compartían Gouenji y Endou. Abrió la puerta sin tocar.

-¿ Y ahora que te hizo el imbécil de Endou?- le preguntó el pelipincho

No obtuvo respuesta sólo Fuyuka se acercó a Gouenji y lo besó con fiereza y con urgencia, mientras el correspondía, hasta que la chica lo sentó en el sillón y ella se montó a ahorcadas sobre el, comenzando con un juego que al día siguiente terminaría en un pleito…

A la mañana siguiente…

Natsumi despertaba a las 7:00 am con pocas ganas de salir de la cama puesto que afuera llovía a cantaros y ella odiaba esos días que la hacían sentir perezosa,con desgana se levantó, se bañó y se estaba arreglando, cuando escuchó que el timbre de su casa sonaba, caminó y abrió la puerta, lo que vió fue a Endou arreglado y empapado…

-Natsumi, por favor, estoy a fuera de tu casa mojado, helado solo para pedirte disculpas y que me dejes hablar contigo.

-Endou, no hay de que hablar.

- Claro que si tal vez tu no tengas nada que decir pero yo si, me di cuenta que me gustas más de lo que yo pensaba, que cuando rocé tus labios algo dentro de mi explotó y que ahora solo quiero estar contigo.

-Endou… a mi también me pasó lo mismo, pero y Fuyuka.

-Estoy con ella en una relación que ya no funciona, yo no soy feliz, y no voy a perder mi felicidad solo por no hacerla sentir mal.

-Endou necesito los papeles para cerrar el contrato.

-Hola Natsu…- esa voz provenía de Haruna que recién había llegado- disculpa no sabía que estabas ocupada.

-No Haru- contestó Natsumi- de hecho le decía a Endou que necesito los papeles para cerrar el contrato.

-Estan en mi oficina, si vienes conmigo te los puedo dar.- le dijo Endou

- Claro vamos por ellos ¿verdad Haruna?- preguntó la pelirojiza

-Segura?- cuestionó la mencionada.

Natsumi había hecho eso para evitar que Endou sacara a flote el tema de lo que sentían los dos, pues no se iba a meter en una relación. Llegaron a la Asociación y caminaron a la oficina de Endou, este abrió la puerta y encontró dormidos sobre el sofá desnudos tapados con una sabana (?) a Fuyuka y Gouenji.

-¿Qué significa esto?- grito Mamorou

Despertando a los chicos dormidos…

N/A: Bueno hasta aquí el capi de hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus lindos reviews. Por cierto Richy jiji te hice propaganda es màs una indirecta para que actualices xD


End file.
